The present disclosure relates in general to communication systems used in datacenters including datacenter switch systems, networking boxes, modules, and other optical and electrical components. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure described herein may be configured to provide an internally wireless datacenter rack to increase performance of datacenter networked connections while reducing the time and financial cost associated with traditional wired connections.
Datacenters and associated switch systems often use datacenter racks containing networking boxes to connect or otherwise form communication systems. Traditionally, these networking boxes were connected to one another within the same datacenter rack and potentially connected to other networking boxes in separate racks via wired connections. Conventional attempts at producing a wireless communication system in a datacenter have focused on replacing the wired connections between datacenter racks in favor of wireless communication techniques. However, such conventional attempts fail to reduce the costs and improve the performance of connections located within a datacenter rack. The inventors have identified numerous other deficiencies with existing technologies in the field, the remedies for which are the subject of the embodiments described herein.